<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night by JustReadingMaybeWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630767">That Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadingMaybeWriting/pseuds/JustReadingMaybeWriting'>JustReadingMaybeWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Drinking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lawyer Thorin, M/M, Writer Bilbo Baggins, being confused, i was bored, might rewrite it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadingMaybeWriting/pseuds/JustReadingMaybeWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have been roommates for over two years and best friends.<br/>One drunken night might change all of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was very tired, but couldn't sleep when I wrote this and I might rewrite it later.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think of it.<br/>I really love reading the comments :p </p>
<p>This isn't beta-read, so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>That Night</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head hurt so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How much did he drink last night?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he drink so much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He vaguely remembered something about a promotion. Well, it couldn’t have been his promotion. He already was the boss of his own law firm, he couldn’t get a promotion. It was a small firm that he had started with Dwalin, but it was successful. He enjoyed his work. Had it been Bilbo’s promotion? No, Bilbo’s a writer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe his new book had been published?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew they had gone out to celebrate something, but then they had gone home and played some drinking games. Thorin remembered Bofur and Nori had also been there. he had caught Dwalin and Oi making out in the bathroom. He remembered Bilbo coming to him to open a bottle of white wine and sharing it in the…kitchen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo and Thorin had been living together for almost two years now, but they had known each other since university. They landed it the same group of friends when they both had joined the debate team. They were total opposites of each other, but that was exactly the thing that made them work so well together. After university they went their own ways, but after a failed relationship, Thorin needed and wanted a roommate and guess who was back in town looking for a flat?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin could easily say that Bilbo was his best friend and he really liked living with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin slowly opened his eyes. For God’s sake, there was too much sunlight in his damn bedroom! He turned his back to the sunlight, to block out as much as possible of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he had not expected was finding out he was naked with an equally naked Bilbo next to him. Thorin froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t that they had never woken up together in the same bed. Both were confidently straight men, but neither of them thought sharing a sleeping space would change any of that. But this? This was different. They had never slept together naked and Thorin felt like they didn’t just sleep. This felt different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god, what did they do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin slowly got out of bed and saw the trail of clothes and shoes that led to the bed. Thorin had seen that trail many times when he had taken women to his bed and lost their clothes on the way there. People who just shared a bed, didn’t throw their clothes around like that. No matter how drunk you were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw on some sweatpants and a shirt and quietly left the room. He needed coffee if he wanted to get ready for the conversation they were going to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were they going to talk about this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Thorin was drinking his second cup of coffee, the memories slowly started coming back. He remembered dancing with Bilbo in the kitchen when he had opened the bottle of wine. Bilbo was so happy that his book had been published.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin remembered how they also had been taking about something that had happened at one of the bars they had visited. How they had been mistaken as a couple, but he didn’t remember why they had been mistaken as a couple. But they were laughing about it in the kitchen and the next moment… they had been kissing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin buried his face in his hands as he started to remember how he had pulled Bilbo to his bedroom while taking of each other’s clothing. He remembered Bilbo moaning and whispering his name. He remembered doing the same thing, but moaning Bilbo’s name as he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow it was a relief to realize they had not gone the whole way, but it was still sex. Did this make him into men now? Was he gay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin had nothing against gay people. Hell, his best friends were gay, he had been the best man at their wedding, and he was a known supporter of gay rights. But he wasn’t gay… right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was lucky, and Bilbo didn’t remember? They had drunk so much last night. Then he could pretend like nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard his bedroom door creak open and looked up. Bilbo, with his disheveled curls, was standing there. Dressed in one of Thorin’s shirts that he used as pajama’s and his own boxer short. Thorin had never found it odd that Bilbo would steal his t-shirts or hoodies. He had done it in university, claiming he liked the oversized clothing. Thorin didn’t mind and none of their friend had ever commented on it. Now, however, it was a bit odd. Thorin noticed how the smaller man was blushing so hard and didn’t dare to look Thorin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Bilbo was standing and looking away, Thorin could clearly see a hickey in his neck. It made him blush and look at his own cup of coffee in his hands. He wondered if Bilbo had already seen the hickey in his bedroom mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘There is fresh coff…’ Thorin tried, but Bilbo cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We need to talk about last night.’ Bilbo came to stand in front of him at the other side of the kitchen island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Bilbo…’ Thorin started. ‘I don’t… I don’t know what to say. We are both straight and we were so unbelievable drunk. I’m so sorry! I never meant to put our friendship on the line like that. It was a mistake.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t look hurt by those words, but Thorin did feel some unease saying those words. He didn’t like mistakes, but he didn’t like mistakes he wasn’t able to fix. This felt like something he couldn’t fix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thorin, we wouldn’t be the first straight friends in history who would end up together in bed after a drunken night.’ Bilbo said, turning around and opened a cabinet, searching for some painkillers. He turned back to Thorin, swallowed one and pushed the bottle to Thorin. Who took it gratefully?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Like you said: we are straight, and it was a mistake. Maybe… we should just try and forget about it, never talk about and never tell anyone about it. Pretend like it never happened. After all,’ Bilbo looked around at all the empty bottles, before putting his attention back onto his roommate. His straight roommate. ‘we were very, very, very drunk.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XoXoX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They never talked about it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pretended like nothing had ever happened and everything went on just like it had always been. They still went out with friends, cooked and watched tv together. They talked and laughed and joked like nothing happened. Bilbo kept going on dates with sweet and pretty women. Bilbo was going through a record of tinder dates and often discussed them with Thorin the morning after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It left a very foul taste behind in Thorin mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he went with it, because nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouldn’t be feeling like this. What could he call it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a doubt, it was jealousy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he couldn’t let Bilbo see that. He didn’t want to lose him, but it felt like he already had when Bilbo told him about his latest date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It had been so awful, Thorin.’ Bilbo had whined when he was cooking breakfast the next morning. ‘You should have been there to believe me. That woman was so incredibly rude to the servers, complaining about every single bite of food: too much salt, too little salt, too spicy, too little of that and on and on and on. She just kept complaining.’ Bilbo didn’t stop complaining about the date until Thorin had to leave for court.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least the date had gone badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo had about three to four dates a week, with another one that night. Sometimes he went out a few times with the same woman, but never more than three times. Bilbo was going through Tinder like a phonebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin had broken his promise to not tell anyone about what happened. He had been able to shut his mouth for a few weeks, but Dwalin knew something was going on, even if they were acting completely like how everything had been before that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You know,’ Dwalin started carefully as he took a swing of his beer. ‘maybe… you are not as straight as you thought you were.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin looked at his friend, taking a swing of his own beer. They had finished a big case and decided to celebrate in a nearby bar that Dwalin liked. Dwalin hadn’t even need to push Thorin to tell him what was going on. The words just spilled like a waterfall and Dwalin just listened. Thorin told him what had happened that night, the morning after, how they acted like everything was okay and how Bilbo kept going on dates and how Thorin didn’t like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You might be right.’ Thorin mumbled, ordering a new beer. It had crossed his mind a couple of weeks after that night. He had caught himself staring at a cute guy at a coffee shop. They didn’t talk to each other, but the guy left with a wink in Thorin’s direction. He had blushed, but he didn’t mind the attention he got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that night had just unlocked something inside of him? Something that had been there all along, but he had never acted on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he liked both men and women?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dwalin, it’s all so confusing.’ Thorin groaned. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing. Do I like men? Do I like women? Both? Do I just like Bilbo?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You think you’re in love with him?’ Dwalin asked. He felt sorry for his friend and wondered if he was lucky. He had found out he was gay at sixteen years old. It must be difficult to find out you weren’t completely into women at Thorin’s age. Not that Thorin was old, but still…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Does it matter? Bilbo isn’t interested, he made that very clear. At this rate, he will have dated every single woman in the city by Christmas.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t matter. Thorin and Bilbo were friends and roommates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin had been in a long-term relationship with a nice girl. She was sweet and smart, very ambitious. But they had never made it official, despite living together. They hardly lasted a month after she had moved in. But Thorin had already accepted that, whatever it was that they had, it had been long over before she moved in with him. It didn’t even leave a scratch on his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, he had one night with Bilbo that he barely could remember, and it absolutely shattered his heart that it would never be more than that one night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XoXoX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Thorin a month before he started to notice that Bilbo was acting… differently. He still cooked for him and Thorin, but either ate before Thorin came home or after Thorin had eaten. Bilbo stopped going out with him and started to spend way more time in his bedroom, which was large enough to also be his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I started working on a new book.’ Bilbo told Thorin when they bumped into each other in the elevato, justifying why he was spending so much time in there. But Bilbo never told Thorin about his new book idea, something he had never done. In university, Bilbo even told Thorin about every single paper he wrote. This was the first time since living together that Thorin didn’t know what Bilbo was working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a distance starting to grow between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t even tell him about his dates anymore, yet Thorin knew he was going out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been five months since the night and they hardly saw each other or spoke. When they did see each other, Bilbo couldn’t even look at Thorin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked so tired. Was he unable to sleep… because he was uncomfortable sharing a flat with Thorin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He must hate me</em>, Thorin thought, <em>maybe if would be better if I moved out…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, Thorin had accepted that he liked both men and women. He had gone to gay clubs, watched different kinds of porn, flirted with both sexes and he enjoyed it all. He loved the newfound freedom he had discovered. It felt as if a weight was lifted from him. Allowing him to breath more freely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that he ever thought he would have to hide his sexuality. His family was very accepting and when Dwalin had come out to all of them, it wasn’t even a conversation. Everyone told Dwalin they loved him and that was it. Maybe he had been fooling himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, Thorin was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least, as happy one could be considering his situation. Since he had accepted it, he hadn’t hidden it. He spoke freely about it with his friends. That was how Bilbo found out. Thorin had rather told him himself, but when would he ever have the change? Bilbo didn’t want to talk to him, he could barely look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Thorin was happy, he was also sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo is straight and that was that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XoXoX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ori that put Thorin on his spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You need to talk to Bilbo!’ Ori commanded as he walked into Thorin’s office. ‘This has gone on long enough. You either tell him about your feelings or I’ll do it! I’m sick and tired of hearing you complain and I’m sick and tired of Bilbo complaining!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Bilbo is complaining? About what?’ Thorin asked immediately giving Ori all his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fix this shit with Bilbo!’ Ori warned again before leaving. ‘I’m not your fucking psychiatrist!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was why Thorin was sitting at the kitchen island and why he hadn’t moved since coming home. Afraid that Bilbo would be able to sneak past him even if he went in his room for a quick change of clothes. It took Thorin about two hours before finding out that Bilbo wasn’t even home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he got as comfortable as he could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t been this nervous since his first case as a lawyer. He had won in court, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to win this one. He knew his changes of Bilbo still wanting to be just his friend after their talk… would be small, maybe even non-existing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a bit after two in the morning when Bilbo finally came home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin was livid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Where the hell have you been?’ He bit at Bilbo. The curly haired man was taken aback by his roommate’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How is that any of your business?’ Bilbo bit back. Throwing his keys on the kitchen island, taking of his coat. Thorin scanned Bilbo. He looked good, must have been a good date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We live together, Bilbo, and I haven’t seen you properly in weeks! You hide in your room constantly when I’m home or you’re out dating every woman in town. I’m worried about you!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Why?’ Bilbo yelled. ‘Why are you worried about me?’ he was getting upset and Thorin didn’t understand why. He shouldn’t be yelling at Bilbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Because I…’ Thorin took a deep breath. ‘Because I’m your friend.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo just looked at him. It was impossible for Thorin to read him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Bilbo, what is going on?’ he asked calmly. This would go nowhere if they kept yelling at each other. ‘Why are you shutting me out?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Is it because of what happened that night?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo looked away. ‘We wouldn’t talk about that night.’ He almost whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was about that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But we do, Bilbo, we do need to talk about it. We need to talk again with each other. I don’t want to lose you and if we don’t talk, then I will lose you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thorin, you won’t…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yes, I will!’ Thorin broke of Bilbo taking a few steps so that he was standing closer to Bilbo. ‘Because it is already happening, and I can’t lose you. Please, just talk to me, Bilbo. I am begging you.’ He was pleading, prepared to drop to his knees if he needed to, everything so Bilbo would talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They locked eyes. Golden honey and stormy bright blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I went out.’ Bilbo eventually told Thorin, who simply nodded. ‘I went out on a date with a man.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not what Thorin had anticipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But you are…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Apparently you weren’t the only one who found out something about themselves after that night.’ Bilbo whispered, breaking eye contact with Thorin. ‘You were just the one who handled it better.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But all the woman on tinder?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This was my first date with a man, also a tinder date.’ Bilbo admitted. ‘I went out with those women because I’m straight, or at least that was what I thought. I just kept going out with them to try and convince myself that that was what I needed.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had made sense to Bilbo at the start. It was the way he had been raised after his parents had died. Men married women and had children. It was a very conservative household and town in the countryside. Bilbo had left the moment he could, because he didn’t feel like the traditional idea of life sound that appealing to him. Graduating, the white picket fence, a wife, kids, retirement and then just dying. Bilbo had no interest in that kind of life, it had been one of the reasons he had to leave Hobbiton. He wanted to experience life and enjoy it, yet he always thought that he would enjoy it with a nice girl next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like Thorin, Bilbo didn’t see being gay as something sinful. He just never thought he might be gay. He’s never had a successful relationship, he just thought he hadn’t met the one. So, when Thorin had kissed him in the kitchen when they were drunk, he just let it happen and enjoy it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all so confusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Thorin came out as both liking men and women. It happened so easily for Thorin and it scared Bilbo. It made him annoyed, angry, jealous, it would never be like that for him. He had that one night and that was it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How was the date?’ Thorin asked quietly. He looked sad. Tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It… it was fun. It was a lot better with Haymitch, than with all those women.’ Bilbo answered truthfully. Taking a deep breath. It felt good to talk about this. He had avoided Thorin for so long. He had missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So, you’ll be seeing him again?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No, it was fun, but he isn’t my type.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You have a type?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo locked eyes again with Thorin and shook his head softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No, I don’t think I have a type.’ Bilbo took a small step towards Thorin. They were so close that Thorin could smell Bilbo’s shampoo. ‘I think I have a person, but I’m not sure.’ Bilbo had tears in his eyes as Thorin realized what Bilbo had just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But I don’t know if that person wants me anymore because I fucked up so badly, Thorin. I fucked it all up and I don’t know what to do.’ He was fully crying now. Thorin didn’t hesitate to pull Bilbo into his arms and hug the smaller man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m so sorry, Thorin.’ Bilbo cried. ‘I should have told you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s alright, Bilbo.’ Thorin whispered into the soft curls. ‘You are telling me now and I understand. I was confused, but with your upbringing, this must have been killing you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo cried for a few more minutes in Thorin’s arms while he was whispering sweet words. This was the best Bilbo had felt in months, maybe even years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly pulled back from the hug, whipping the last of his tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin didn’t know what to do. He wanted to whip the last of Bilbo’s tears away, but there were still so many unclear things and he didn’t want to confuse Bilbo even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could he possibly tell him he loved him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I don’t know what to do.’ Bilbo admitted softly. He didn’t expect Thorin to have all the answers, but just being in his warm arms and talking felt… right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m not going to pretend that I know what I’m doing,’ Thorin softly smiled. ‘I’m still trying to figure everything out for myself. It hasn’t been easy, especially since we weren’t talking.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I really am sorry for that.’ Bilbo whispered, but Thorin pulled him back into a hug softly telling Bilbo that he knew and that it was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Your person…’ Thorin asked after a while, deciding to take his chances. ‘he wouldn’t be a lawyer by any chance?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Bilbo laugh was probably the best thing he had heard in a long time. Bilbo looked up at Thorin with the most beautiful smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘He actually is.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorin nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Must be a great guy.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, you have no idea. He does have a few flaws thou.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, he always makes coffee in the morning, but never puts a kettle on the stove for a cup of tea.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The bastard. Want me to beat him up?’ Thorin asked playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No, I can live with that. He’s a handsome guy, so that makes up for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Tall guy?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo nodded. ‘I would have to stand on my toes if I wanted to kiss him.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment Thorin forgot how to breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You want to kiss him?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo smile turned into a very soft and sweet smile. ‘Very much.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just looked at each other for what felt like hours, before Thorin finally found the bravery to lean down and kiss Bilbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like coming home on a cold winter evening and drinking a nice cup of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo sneaked his around Thorin’s neck, pulling his deeper into the kiss and indeed, he had to stand on his toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, he didn’t understand why he ever thought it would be a good idea to avoid Thorin and thinking that might fix it all. He should have admitted sooner that he liked Thorin as more than a friend. He should have done it faster for himself, so he could be happy, even if Thorin didn’t want to be with him. He shouldn’t have tried to hide himself from the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might have been raised a certain way, but that didn’t define who he was and right now, he was happy. Happier than he had been in months. The sex of the person he was kissing was irrelevant as long as it was Thorin, he was fine with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure about the end yet.</p>
<p>Don't be surprised if you see an update that I rewrote this :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>